The present invention is directed to an improved feed system for a strapping machine. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a pacer that prevents overfeeding packages into a strapping machine.
Strapping machines are in widespread use for securing straps around loads. Strappers are often used in production lines that operate at relatively high speeds. These lines are for the most part automated, however, operators are generally required at certain points along the line, including at the infeed to the strapper.
At times these lines operate at speeds that are greater than those that the strapper can accommodate. To maintain line speeds, operators may be inclined to move packages into the strapper at a rate greater than that for which the strapper is designed. This can result in packages being conveying into the strapper prior to the strapping cycle for a previous package being completed.
When packages are fed too quickly into a strapper, a number of problems can occur. First, the previous or prior package could be improperly or incompletely strapped. This is turn could result in damage to the package and/or contents, product returns and the like.
While improper or incomplete strapping can compromise the integrity of a package, a more significant problem is the potential to misfeed or jam strap which could result in having to stop the strapping operation, possibly halting the production line.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pacer that limits the rate at which packages are fed into the strapper. Desirably, such a pacer provides a physical stop of the packages to prevent overloading the packages in the strapper. More desirably, such a pacer is automated so that the sensing of the presence or absence of a package functions to permit or prevent movement of packages into the strapper.